Charlie Charlie, Can We Stop?
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Charlie Charlie has returned to haunt Bella and Eddy. But why? (Sequel to Charlie Charlie, Are You Here?)
Bella and Eddy were home alone at Eddy's house, late at night.

"What you wanna do?" Eddy asked. Bella shrugged, "It's like the writers ran out of ideas."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

"What the heck was that?!" Eddy cried. He went to the kitchen and saw there was a broken cup on the floor, "Mice! We got mice!"

"Mice?" Bella said, coming in.

"Yeah," Eddy nodded. Bella sniffed and listened closely.

"Nope, not mice," She said.

"Really?" Eddy asked.

"Can't hear them anywhere," Bella said, "It must have just been on the edge. Sorry."

"Rats," Eddy said. Bella looked ashamed. Crash!

"What's that?" She asked, snapping her head up. A lamp had broke.

"What's going on?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know," Bella said. Suddenly, Bella's tail stood on end, and so did her fur.

"What's wrong?" Eddy asked.

"Something's...here," Bella said nervously.

"Like what?" Eddy asked.

"Something evil," Bella gulped, "We need help."

"Like who, the Ghostbusters?" Eddy asked.

"Ed, Doppio D, and Katrinne," Bella said.

"Ed's watching TV and Edd and Katrinne are on a date," Eddy said. Bella groaned, "I know."

"Eddy, this isn't just a ghost," Bella said.

"It isn't?" Eddy asked.

"What is it?! I'm freaking out!" Eddy cried.

"Remember Charlie Charlie?" Bella asked.

"That crazy demon game?" Eddy asked. Bella nodded, "What about it?"

Bella looked at him like he was stupid.

"What?"

"He's. The. Demon. You. Idiot," Bella said slowly.

"Oh. Hey!" Eddy realized. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well you are," She said, "Sometimes."

"True that?" Eddy said.

"But this is bad," Bella said.

"I know," Eddy said, "Why's he here? What did we do to him?"

"I'm not sure," Bella said, "He said he didn't like you."

"What did I do to him?" Eddy asked. Bella shrugged. Suddenly, the lights went out, "Did Dad forget to pay the light bill?"

Bella looked around for a flashlight. She found one in a draw.

"Oh thank God," Eddy sighed. Bella turned it on. There was a sheet of paper with two pencils that said 'DIE.'

"What the heck?!" Eddy cried. Bella gasped and took Eddy's hand, "Let's get the heck outta here!"

They hurried to the door but it was locked.

"It was unlocked!" Eddy yelled. He tried unlocking the door but it wouldn't budge, "Move out of the way."

"Eddy, it's a door," Bella said.

"I know," Eddy said. He then took a few steps back. He tried to run forward but something stopped him, "Huh? Bella, why'd you stop me?"

"My hands are right here," Bella said.

"Wait, if your hands are there, then...Ow...what the heck?" Eddy felt scratches going down his back, "Youch!"

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"My back! What's that?!" Eddy asked.

"Let me see," Bella said. She saw a lot of claw marks, "Ouch..."

"What is it?!" Eddy asked, panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"Claw marks," Bella said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Eddy said.

"Survive?" Bella suggested.

"How?!" Eddy said.

Something else broke.

"Not die!"

"Wait, I got it!" Eddy got an idea.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Charlie Charlie," Eddy spoke. It got cold, "CHARLIE CHARLIE, IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO TO GET YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE?!"

The clock on the wall had both the hands spin to where the 'Yes' was on the paper.

"Charlie Charlie, give us a sign!" Eddy demanded. The fridge slammed open, "Charlie Charlie, you want something from the fridge?"

"He's hungry," Bella said.

"Charlie Charlie, what are you in the mood for?" Eddy asked.

"He's Mexican, probably tacos," Bella said.

"Charlie Charlie, want some tacos?" Eddy asked. They waited for an answer. The clock hands moved a little but stayed on where yes would be.

"Get the tacos out the fridge," Eddy instructed. Bella looked around for them, "There, right next to the tomato soup."

She got the tacos out.

"Um, how's a ghost gonna eat tacos?" Eddy asked. Bella shrugged and the two left the room, "I have a wierd feeling about this."

"Let's just wait," Bella said.

A few minutes later…

They went in and the tacos were gone.

"Dang," Eddy said in awe, "How did he do that?"

"I don't know," Bella said, "But I think he's gone."

"Charlie Charlie, are you here?" Eddy spoke. Nothing happened. They both sighed of relief.

"He's gone!" Bella cheered, hugging Eddy.

"Thank God," Eddy said. They both smiled, "You think he'll be back?"

"I don't think so," Bella said.

"How can you say that?" Eddy asked. Bella shrugged. The phone rang and Eddy answered.

"Hello Eddy," Edd greeted.

"Oh, hey," Eddy said, "Sup? How was your date with Katrinne?"

"Pretty good," Edd said, "How is your and Bella's evening?

Bella and Eddy looked at each other.

"It was ok," Bella said.

"Yeah," Eddy agreed.

"A little...weird...but ok," Bella said.


End file.
